


I Must Admit I Can't Explain (Any Of These Thoughts Racing Through My Brain)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Animalistic, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Claiming, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: When Scott finds out Isaac has a crush on Allison, the alpha in him takes control for the first time. The fact that he doesn't actually have a crush on her is irrelevant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plays around a bit with the timeline of S3. Written for [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: "Teen Wolf, Isaac Lahey/any, Asphyxiation, putting Isaac's scarfs to good use". Posted for Amnesty Round 11. Title from Howling For You by The Black Keys.

Scott paced back and forth across the threshold of his room, waiting for Isaac to get home. He hated that he couldn’t just be chill about this. After everything. It was fucking ridiculous. But he couldn’t stop hearing those words, in Stiles’ cheery voice as though it were something to be celebrated; _you know Isaac’s got a thing for Allison now?_

Scott shook his head at himself. No, he hadn’t known. But how could he have missed it? Isaac lived in his house, ate his food, slept in his room, apparently wanted to bang his ex-girlfriend... He should have known, Isaac should have been the first person he’d come to. 

Huffing out a breath, Scott tried to shake the feeling that he was somehow entitled to anything from Isaac, let alone an explanation of his personal feelings or permission to have those feelings in the first place. Allison wasn’t his anymore, not for a long time and frankly, he couldn’t say who could or couldn’t have feelings for her. But niggling deep down in his stomach, he was aware that wasn’t it at all. If it had been anyone else, he’d be fine with it. It was because it was Isaac.

Isaac who had saved his neck more than once. Isaac who had switched sides when he needed friends the most. Isaac who told him _everything_. Isaac who had his back. Isaac who looked at him with such wide, innocent eyes whenever he was scared he’d done the wrong thing. Isaac who was just finding his feet and his confidence in their pack. Isaac who was... _right there._

Scott drew up short before he walked clean into him. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Isaac nodded, brushing it off easily before tilting his head sideways; noticing the clearly marked path Scott had taken through the mess of clothes on his floor and the tension in his back and shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Scott said shortly before clearing his throat. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not alright or yes, you’re fine?” Isaac asked, reaching out to Scott but he shrugged him off, unfairly resentful of his touch when it was Allison he wanted.

“Neither, I don’t know,” Scott said, turning back to retreat into his room, only for Isaac to follow, like he always did. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Isaac stopped in the doorway, a flicker of hurt passing over his face before he smoothed it away, long having learnt how to hide it. Scott inwardly winced, hating himself for being so jealous but he couldn’t just forget what he’d learned. Something in his gut wouldn’t let him. “I just thought you’d be out tonight... like with Allison, for example.”

“Why would I hang out with Allison?” Isaac asked, confused by the general direction of the conversation but reassured by Scott’s slightly softer tone. Then it dawned on him. “Stiles said something, didn’t he?”

Scott shrugged childishly, unable to meet his eye or give him a straight answer, as though holding onto one petty scrap of information would make him feel better about Isaac not telling him first.

“All I did was ask what the deal was between you and Allison now,” Isaac said quietly, slowly leaning away from the doorway and stepping into his room.

“Because you like her?” Scott said, matching his step forward, leaning in closer, teeth clenched together and fists balled, so close to growling.

“Because I like you,” Isaac corrected quickly before stepping back again, sensing Scott’s confrontational stance seconds too late and misunderstanding it entirely. “Don’t worry, I get it, you’re not over her or you’re still into her or you’re just not into me, whatever, that’s cool.”

Growling, unable to hold himself back any longer, he pulled Isaac in closer by his scarf. “So you don’t want her?”

Swallowing loud enough for Scott to hear even without his heightened senses, Isaac shook his head nervously, as though worried it was the wrong answer.

“Good,” Scott said, the creature that had taken up residence in his gut roaring victoriously as he realized he was relieved. Not because he wanted Allison back but because he wanted Isaac to himself. He wanted Isaac to be his in a way that was altogether not friendly.

Tightening his hand around Isaac’s scarf, making him swallow again, Scott leaned in as close as he dared get. “You want me?”

Isaac nodded, clearing his throat, the material starting to restrict his breathing but he didn’t fear Scott, he knew he wasn’t going to hurt him. This time he was sure of his answer, sure it was the right one. “Yes.”

Scott thought that would make him breathe easier somehow but the weight on his chest was heavier as he surged forward, crashing his mouth to Isaac’s, taking what he’d wanted, what had been bottled up tightly since Stiles had so casually mentioned that Isaac might like anyone other than him. 

Kicking his door closed, he pushed Isaac back against it, biting at his lip, taking control of the kiss even though he’d never felt the urge to possess someone entirely before. And Isaac just melted right into him, submitting without a fight, moving with Scott, his hands hesitantly brushing over his clothes down to his hips, his fingers curling lightly around them, not nearly tight enough. Not nearly close enough. Not nearly enough of anything.

Scott pulled back, teeth bared, another growl caught in his throat, the wolf waiting just under the surface as he pushed Isaac back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, eyes burning red.

“Your eyes...” Isaac started breathlessly but Scott ignored the warning, he could feel the change, he could stop it.

“I’m in control, don’t worry,” Scott assured him before kissing him again, going deeper, pressing his tongue against Isaac’s teeth until he opened his mouth properly for him, the tables balancing slightly as Isaac’s tongue met his, pushing experimentally against it before pulling back again, taking a breath and looking him over before trying again, with more confidence, licking into his mouth until Scott yanked on the scarf again, making Isaac moan against his lips as he grinded their hips together.

“You could have asked me,” Scott told him, pressing his cock into Isaac’s hip, desperate for more friction.

“In my experience,” Isaac started, pushing his hips up to meet Scott’s, wriggling under him to get the position just right. “That doesn’t go well.”

“It’s going pretty well....” Scott bit back a laugh, grinning at Isaac as he reached down one hand to unzip Isaac’s jeans, the other curling tight around the scarf to keep a grip on him as he helped Isaac get them off.

“Fair point.” Isaac nodded in agreement, kicking his jeans and his underwear away, adding it to the heap of discarded clothes that covered Scott’s floor, leaving himself naked from the waist down; his shirt rucked up where Scott was still tugging on his scarf.

Scott's hand instinctively curled around Isaac’s cock, gently stroking until he was sure Isaac wasn't going to spook. When he grabbed at Scott's hips, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, Scott moved his hand faster, thumb swiping over the head, knowing what felt good for him and hoping it felt good for Isaac too. He was rewarded each time Isaac groaned against his skin, each time his hips bucked up into his hand, each time his name was said with rapturous pleasure. But it still wasn’t enough; he still hadn’t claimed him properly.

“Roll over,” Scott commanded into the crook of his neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could see Isaac’s wolf rolling over for him, baring his neck and his belly, his most vulnerable parts but that’s not what he needed from Isaac right now. Instead he shifted his weight, letting Isaac get up just enough to roll onto his front, ass lifted off the mattress where Scott still had a firm grip around his cock, stroking slowly. Pulling him up by his scarf, he got Isaac onto his hands and knees, ass in the air for him.

Reaching into his bedside draw, he got the lube he usually used to jerk off with, relying purely on instinct as he squirted some on his hand, lathering up his cock before he teased it between Isaac’s cheeks. He could feel Isaac naturally tense underneath him, just as inexperienced as he was but his mind racing far beyond what Scott planned to do. “Don’t worry; I’m not putting it in.”

Isaac reached back, squeezing Scott’s wrist gratefully as he pressed against his back, not pushing inside but resting as he was, cock nestled between his cheeks, rubbing between them as his hips moved, one hand curled around his scarf and the other curled around his cock, tugging lightly on both as he rocked his hips. Feeling the pleasure start to build, Scott moved faster, dragging his slick cock back and forth over Isaac’s hole, his mind on how he was marking him, making him his own. His hand tightened around Isaac’s scarf, wrapping the ends of it around his fist as he pulled, acutely away of the angry friction burn around Isaac’s pale neck already as he moved his hand faster over Isaac’s cock, rubbing frantically between his cheeks as he started to get close.

Pleasure clouded his better judgment as he wound the scarf around his fist again, his wolf rising in him as Isaac choked out a breath, a low, threatened growl building in his chest until the scarf cut that off too. Nuzzling into Isaac’s neck Scott growled back reassuringly, the growl of an alpha declaring what was his. Isaac stilled, closing his eyes, trusting him with his breath, reaching back to grab his hip as he started to black out around the edges, the world reduced down to the pleasure Scott was giving him as he came all over his hand, more intense than anything he’d ever felt, gasping in air as Scott released the scarf.

Rubbing his thumb over Scott’s hip encouragingly, Isaac rested his elbows on the mattress, still trying to get his breath back, the fact that he’d trusted Scott with his life and Scott had honored that leaving him almost as warm and spent as the orgasm.

Keeping the scarf loose in his hand, Scott swallowed hard, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean, swallowing down the taste of Isaac’s come before he kneeled up to his full height, shakily finishing himself off with his hand as his mind caught up to what he’d just done. As troubling as it was that he’d nearly choked Isaac, it couldn’t derail the feeling of power it had given him. Power and responsibility over Isaac. He really was his. He really meant it. 

Biting at the soft flesh of Isaac’s neck, just under the line of the scarf, Scott came up the back of his rucked up shirt, shouting out his name in scant warning before collapsing down on top of him, somehow ending up curled around him, half naked on the sheets.

“So...” Isaac started, breaking the silence after a while. “What would you have done if Stiles’d said I fancied Lydia?”

“Nothing,” Scott said, biting at the knuckles of their entwined fingers. “Stiles would have eaten you alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
